Fairy Tales and Turtle Shells
by LovelyGucci
Summary: Mikey's new Disney Princess book-that he borrowed from April-has been struck by some of the Kraang's technology and now the characters from the book are coming to life. What was the devious plan behind having the Disney princesses show up in the lair?
1. Chapter One- With a Smile and a Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles or anything Disney, unfortunately.**

**A/N: This just hit me randomly and I couldn't shake the idea so here it is. It's just meant to be fun so hopefully you'll all enjoy it. Oh and this takes places in the 2012 cartoon series (that I'm absolutely obsessed with now).**

* * *

**Chapter One- With a Smile and a Song**

"I hope you know we almost lost the fight because of that stupid book, Mikey," Raphael fumed. The four brother turtles returned to their lair after a fierce fight against some Kraang droids. Fighting off the drones of aliens was becoming monotonous now but they had to do whatever was needed to protect the city.

Michelangelo frowned at his older brother. "Don't hate, bro."

"Why are you even reading that?" Donatello inquired, taking a seat next to him. "Aren't you a little old for fairytales?"

"Guys, April let me borrow this book. She said she grew up with these stories and that it was important for her childhood. Not only that, but these princesses are total babes!" Mikey explained. "My favorite is totally Rapunzel. She's got the prettiest hair and goes around swinging a frying pan as a weapon."

Donnie wasn't impressed. "That doesn't sound much like a princess."

"Oh! And Aurora would be a great match for Raph! She sleeps the whole time so she won't have to hear his horrible snoring!" That comment earned Mikey a slap across the back of his head. He rubbed the spot gingerly before continuing. "Or Jasmine works. She's got a bit of an attitude. And maybe Belle for Donnie? She falls in love with a hideous beast in her story. Or maybe even Ariel, who becomes human for her prince. Hear that Don? She's not human so maybe you have a chance." He flipped through the book to show the guys a picture of the little mermaid, named Ariel.

"I like her hair…" Donnie mumbled, ignoring Mikey's comment.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "So I guess Ariel for Donnie because she looks like April with her red hair."

Leonardo decided to chime in. "Alright now I'm curious. Who would you put with me?"

Mikey looked thoughtful. He began sifting through the pages trying to find the perfect picture. "Well, from your past crushes, i.e. Karai, I guess the best princess for you would be Mulan. She's not technically a princess though, but she did save all of China by pretending to be a dude and becoming an epic warrior! That seems up your alley."

"Uh…thanks?" Leo looked at the picture. "She is pretty though."

Raph groaned in annoyance. "And then maybe when we're done reading princess stories, we can braid each other's' hair and have a pillow fight." He turned around and headed for his room. "I'm going to bed."

"Raph's right," Leo agreed. "We should get some rest."

The other two brothers agreed. Mikey left the Disney princess storybook on the couch and headed to bed as well.

* * *

The following morning, the fours turtles sleepily ambled into the living room of the lair. They had left the television on last night but that wasn't what caught their eye when they tried to settle in to watch their Saturday morning shows.

"What is that?" Raphael asked first, breaking the stunned silence.

Lying on the couch was a young woman sleeping soundly. Her back was facing them as she slept and used Mikey's book as a pillow. All they could really tell of her was that she had short black hair with a red bow in it.

"Duh, Raph, it's a girl," Mikey replied. "Ow!" He exclaimed after getting punched by his brother in red.

"Yeah, Einstein, I know it's a girl. But who is she? And what is she doing here?"

Leo asked, "Do you think she's working with the Shredder? Or Karai?"

Raph crossed his arms over his chest and gave Leo an annoyed look. "I'm pretty sure if she were working for our enemies, she wouldn't be sleeping on our couch. She'd be trying to kill us!"

The sudden volume of his voice caused the young woman to stir in her sleep. A mumbled groan escaped her lips and she shifted in her sleep. The four jumped back, startled that she might be waking up. She sat up slowly and stretched her arms over her head. They could see what she looked like now. She had porcelain skin with rosy cheeks and bright red lips. She was very pretty. Her brown eyes opened slowly and made eye contact with each of the turtles. The boys stood with bated breath as they waited for her reaction; to see if she would freak out at seeing mutant turtles or if she would attack as if she were an enemy.

She squeaked in surprise but made no moves to attack. Instead, she straightened up, taking in their appearances and smiled. "Why…why, you're turtles! How do you do?"

"Uh…how do you do what?" Mikey asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Oh, you can talk! I'm so glad!" She looked around the room as if absorbing her location for the first time and her smile widened.

Mikey's eyes grew to the size of saucers and his jaw dropped. He pointed accusingly at the woman and began sputtering nonsense trying to form coherent words. "Dudes! I think this is Snow White! Look she's got the 'lips red as a rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow'! And the signature yellow dress and red bow in her hair!"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Mikey, that's not possible."

The young woman nodded. "Oh, but I am. And who might you be?"

Raphael took a step towards her and frowned. "Sister, you're in _our_ home. We ask the questions here."

Mikey gasped and shoved Raph out of the way. He kneeled in front of Snow White and held her hands in his. "Please forgive my stupid brother, princess! He's an uncultured swine! I am your humble servant Michelangelo! And these are my brothers, Leonardo, Donatello, and…ugh, Raphael."

Snow White giggled. "What interesting names for turtles."

"Yeah, our father liked the Renaissance artists," Leo chimed in.

Snow White rose from the couch and straightened out the nonexistent wrinkles in her dress. She fluffed up her hair to make sure it was perfect and faced the turtles again. She held Mikey's large hands in her small ones and said, "Thank you so much for your hospitality. I had nowhere else to go. Until I can figure something out would it be alright if I stayed? I can keep house for you! I wash and sweep and cook. My stepmother forced me to work as her maid so I have plenty of practice."

* * *

It took a lot of deliberation- Mikey wasn't exactly giving the best reasons as to why she should stay ("Dudes. She's so cute! And she said she'd try to learn how to make pizza! How cool is that?")- but eventually, Splinter resigned to letting her stay as long as they were always keeping an eye on her. Without having to be asked, Snow White began tidying up the place, the best that she could. She never once complained about the smell of the sewers and having to clean up after the mutant turtles, which they all found rather suspicious (except Mikey).

"I just don't get it," Leonardo voiced his concern to his brothers. They were hiding out in Donnie's lab to make sure they weren't overheard while Splinter stayed out in the kitchen keeping Snow White company and keeping an eye on her. "Where did this girl even come from? And what does she want?"

"It's also really weird that she isn't the least bit freaked out about the way we look," Raph said. "Maybe she was brought in from another dimension by the Kraang to trick us or something."

Donnie placed a finger thoughtfully under his chin. "I don't think you're far off from that one."

"Donnie! You can't honestly tell me that you think the kindest, sweetest princess of all time is working with the Kraang. It goes against everything she stands for!" Mikey said.

Donnie turned to his brother. "Mikey, wasn't your book hit by one of the Kraang's devices? I think what happened was that it somehow caused the character in your book to come alive. For what, I'm not sure."

"So you're thinking Snow White is actually the princess she says she is because she came straight out of the book?" Leo asked.

"That's exactly what I think."

"So what do we do with her?"

No one had an answer for that.

"Well, can we at least enjoy the fact that we have a pretty girl in the lair and it wasn't against her will?" Mikey asked.

Donnie glared. "April isn't forced to come hang out with us, Mikey."

Michelangelo scoffed. "Yeah, but she's not a princess. Duh."

The four left the lab and were hit with an incredible smell coming from the kitchen. Splinter and Snow White were having a conversation over the stove as she stirred something inside the pot. It was so tantalizing that the turtles began to salivate. The walked towards the pair and sat at the counter.

"That smells better than pizza…whatcha makin' Snow?" Mikey asked.

"I'm making my special soup," she replied with a smile. "And for dessert, I'm making a cheesecake, by request of Master Splinter. It's not quite ready yet so you'll have just enough time to wash before supper."

The four turtles looked at each other questioningly but didn't move. Snow White noticed this and turned around. "Perhaps you've already washed?"

Mikey grinned, realizing this perfect opportunity to lie. "Yes ma'am! We're pretty much squeaky clean!"

Leo, Donny, and Raph agreed easily.

Snow White wasn't fooled however. She placed her hands sternly at her hips and glared at the four turtles. "Let me see your hands."

They didn't move.

"Well, then, go straight to the washroom and clean up or you'll not get a bite to eat!" She waved a menacing finger before turning back to the stove.

"You heard the princess, my sons," Splinter said. "You must wash before dinner."

"Sensei!" Mikey exclaimed. "Whose side are you on?" The four turtles trudged to the bathroom mumbling annoyed opinions. Mikey's was the loudest, "Who does she think she is? Our mom?"


	2. Chapter Two- I'm Wishing

**Chapter Two- I'm Wishing**

It took some getting used to, but after a couple of days, the guys were glad to have a princess around. She was always cheerful and kind to them, singing and cleaning where she went, looking out for their best interest. Master Splinter was the most taken with her and would even join in song. Even Casey and April seemed to like her. April wasn't convinced at first that she would like Snow White- she had always been April's least favorite princess growing up- but it didn't take long for them to become friends. Casey wasn't far behind with constant hearts in his eyes.

One night, after Snow had made an amazing dinner of spinach and mushroom pizza with a fruit pizza for dessert (Mikey officially proclaimed his love for Snow White after this), the four turtles decided to go on their patrol as they usually did. Casey was to join them while April stayed behind with Master Splinter to train some more.

"We'll be back soon," Leo told her, as he strapped his katana blades to his shell.

"Don't worry," Snow White said. "I'll be napping here while you're gone." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye Leonardo."

Leo placed a hand on his cheek in surprise and continued on his way out of the sewers.

Donnie appeared in front of her now. He handed her a small turtle shell shaped phone before saying, "I've made a spare T-phone for you just in case. If you ever need to reach us, just call or text."

Snow White smiled. "Thank you for thinking of me." She kissed him on the cheek too.

A small blush rose from Donnie's neck and traveled to the rest of his face. He tried to stifle a giggle and followed after Leo.

Snow White then went on to kiss Casey, Mikey and Raph goodbye as well. Casey was just as giddy as Donnie to receive the innocent kiss. Mikey approached her with his lips pursed and ready for contact. She easily turned his face to reach his cheek. Raph was harder to kiss because he didn't want it. He constantly moved his head away to avoid her lips but she was resilient and eventually successful. Raph grumbled the entire way out of the sewers but the blush remained on his face for the rest of the evening.

* * *

When they returned later that evening, they saw Snow White lying on the couch asleep, with April and Splinter standing over her looking worriedly. She looked peaceful as she slept but the boys could tell that there was something wrong. They quickened their pace to find out what happened.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"It's Snow White," April started. "She's been out like this for hours. I tried waking her up to check on her but she hasn't budged. I have no idea what happened."

Donnie leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek to feel her skin. "She's breathing. Barely. And her skin is cold to the touch. What could have happened?"

The scream that emanated from Michelangelo's mouth caused everyone in the room to jump in surprise. Raphael was so angry that he hit Mikey upside the head for his sudden outburst. "What the heck was that for?"

"She's probably under a curse! April, did you see her eat an apple? There's only one thing we can do!"

"What are you talking about, Mikey?" Leo asked.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Seriously, dude. Educate yourself and read the princess book. Snow White's step mom tried to kill her because she was jealous of her good looks- who could blame her? I can relate, people are always jealous of my looks-"

"Mikey!"

"-oh, right. Well, the queen did whatever she could to stop Snow White from being prettier than her so she tricked her into eating a poisoned apple. The only way to save her was with love's first kiss. So, it's obvious, isn't it? Snow White needs a kiss from me!"

Raph shoved Mikey. "No way. Why do you get to kiss her?"

"Why do you care, Raph?" Casey interjected. "You were complaining about her the whole night!"

"I didn't-" Raph suddenly looked guilty.

Amidst all this arguing, Snow White shifted in her sleep and slowly arose. This caught everyone's attention and they all watched her to see what would happen. Her usual, soft brown eyes were a dark crimson for a moment and her face was blank. This only lasted a moment and then her expression went back to normal, seeming like she just snapped out of a spell. She placed a hand over her mouth as if in shock and began to sadly moan, "Oh dear…"

April grasped Snow's hands in hers and gently asked, "What happened?"

"It's terrible," Snow White replied. "It just makes me want to cry." She wiped a stray tear before explaining. "The Kraang are aware of what they have done."

All of them were shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked. "How do you even know about the Kraang?"

"Michelangelo, your book was hit and now it seems the Kraang are trying to use it against you. They're going to use the other princesses to deceive you and they'll try to kill you! They just tried to control me now but it didn't work."

The blue clad turtle looked suspicious now. "How do we know that? You could be tricking us for all we know."

Snow White looked defiant. "I would never hurt my friends! You all have been so kind to me. I would never betray you. I cannot speak for the others that they will send against you. So, please, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. I wish for you all to be safe."

"I believe ya', Snow!" Mikey announced. When he saw his brothers looking at him questioningly he just shrugged. "She's called the compassionate princess for a reason. Besides, she gave me my first kiss. I can't say no to that."

After this declaration, Leo felt she could no longer be trusted. He argued with the others about how odd it was that she knew about the Kraang, and princess or not, she could be lying to them. Donnie agreed but Raph and Mikey were against it. Regardless, they had to keep vigilant watch on her as she slept to make sure she didn't do anything to betray them.

When Mikey explained this to her, she didn't look the least bit offended. She actually welcomed them to keep her company. She stayed up most of the night, telling Mikey stories or singing songs to Raphael (who would never admit that he actually enjoyed them). When it was Leos turn to stand guard, Snow White took this opportunity to sleep.

And without meaning to, Leo fell asleep as well.

"Way to go Fearless Leader!"

Leo opened his eyes slowly to see that he was sitting on the floor in an uncomfortable position and that his three brothers were standing above him. When Leo realized that he was supposed to be watching Snow White, he leapt from the floor and glanced around the room wildly.

"We don't know where she went," Donnie explained. "We've already looked."

"But she made us a breakfast pizza!" Mikey burped. "It was delicious."

Raph stepped forward and jabbed Leo on his plastron. "She probably felt insulted since you kept suspecting her! Way to go."

"Raph, she couldn't be trusted," Leo tried to explain. "That's not my fault."

"Yes it is," Raph yelled. He wasn't having any of it. "She was the only person who never judged us. Even before she knew us. And you chased her away."

Donnie jumped between them, trying to break up a fight that was surely going to happen.

"I miss Snow, already," Mikey added, although no one was listening to him.

"Hello?" It was a new voice.

Silence filled the sewers immediately. The four turtles looked at each other before trying to locate the source of the new voice. It was definitely female but it didn't sound anything like April or Snow White.

"I-is anyone there?" the voice continued. "I'm looking for someone. Is anyone there? I could have sworn I heard voices…"

Leo motioned for his brothers to follow him and they stealthily walked through their lair to the exit that led to the rest of the sewers where the voice was certainly coming from. They were quiet, not knowing what to expect. What they saw was a young woman, but it wasn't Snow White. She was wearing a simple blue dress and her brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail.

In his disbelief, Mikey broke the silence, "Dudes, it's Belle!"

* * *

**A/N: Didn't come out as planned but I'm just glad it's done. I started off with Snow White because she's my favorite princess but she was a lot harder to write than I was anticipating. Now I have to go rewatch Beauty and the Beast in hopes of getting Belle written down. Hopefully she won't be as difficult. **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three- Be Our Guest

**Chapter Three- Be Our Guest**

The grand welcome wasn't exactly warm. Mikey hoped she would have been as kind as Snow White but she was obviously more afraid of them than Snow had ever been. Belle stepped as far away from them as she could until her back was against the sewer wall.

Mikey frowned while his brothers exchanged nervous glances. "We're not going to hurt you."

"But it would probably be best if you stayed here with us," Leo chimed in. "You weren't followed by Kraang droids, were you?"

"Kraang?" she asked. Her eyes flashed crimson for a moment before reverting back to its usual hazel. Belle shook her head to clear her thoughts before facing the turtles. "Am I your prisoner then?" She put on a brave face and said the words as if she wasn't even scared.

Mikey jumped forward, his blue eyes shining brightly. "No way! This is a cool hangout we have here where we watch TV and eat pizza! No prisoners here!" She didn't look convinced so he tried, "Uh…you can take my room. It's right this way." The orange clad turtle motioned for the Disney princess to follow him. She did so hesitantly, constantly looking over her shoulder at the other turtles. Once in the room, she slammed the door behind her in Mikey's face.

Michelangelo was frowning when he returned to his brothers. "I was hoping she'd like us like Snow did… Well, Belle wasn't known for hanging out with animals-except for Beast. That was more Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora. Oh, I can't wait until we meet them!"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Focus Mikey. Snow's missing and now we have this new chick to deal with."

"Let's not forget about the new plan the Kraang have against us," Leo chimed.

"Okay, am I the only who noticed how pretty Belle is?" Donnie asked. "I can't have been the only one who noticed."

Mikey grinned mischievously. "I thought you only had eyes for April." He drew out the name 'April' with a teasing tone. "You have a _new_ girlfriend now?"

Donatello growled. "It's not like that, Mikey."

Leo tried to ignore his younger brother. "So, the Kraang is trying to get us with these made up characters. Shouldn't their plan be ruined since we know what's going on now? It should be easy enough to beat them."

"Dude, what if they seduce us and then double cross us? It doesn't seem like something Disney princesses would do though…" Mikey said.

"But they're not real. They probably wouldn't act like how they usually act…if they were real. You know, because, they're not."

Mikey wasn't convinced. "Snow White was one of us. She wasn't going to betray us and that's because she was Snow White. Simple as that! I don't think Belle would betray us either. It'll just take some time for her to warm up to us."

"We'll just keep an eye on her," Leo affirmed.

* * *

His brothers were sleeping peacefully as Donnie stayed up late to study Mikey's book. He would never want to admit that Michelangelo might be right about something but it seemed like he was onto something indeed. If the Kraang were going to use these made up characters against them, then he might as well study them. He started with the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and then moved onto Beauty and the Beast. Snow White's character in the story was exactly how she was in person. She was a kind princess that always put others before herself. And now he read that Belle was intelligent and confident, never letting a man tell her what she could and couldn't do.

"Wow, what a girl…" Donnie mumbled.

"Excuse me."

Donnie looked up from the book to see that Belle was standing in the doorway of his lab. "Uh…can I help you with something?"

She smiled bashfully. "I am a little hungry." She glanced around the lab until her hazel eyes landed on his bookshelf. Her smile brightened. "Oh, you have so many books! I'd love to read some of them." Without asking for his permission, she wandered over and began trailing her fingers along the spines, reading the titles.

Donnie grinned. "You can, if you want."

The princess seemed content.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short update. I just really wanted to get something up. Please review!


End file.
